


All Things That I Missed.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Books, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is with Avengers after all those Winter Soldier things and Reader is a good agent also good friend of Avengers. She and Buck are getting close and she helps him catching on with popular culture. She is sweet and Bucky can't help falling in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things That I Missed.

"So... I brought you some books. You told me you loved reading once. I like it too so I thought we could read together." I heard (y/n) entering. She had a mounth of book in her arms. I took them from her and put to desk.

"Well hello there doll." I said smiling at her. She standed on her tip toes and gave me a soft cheek kiss.

"Hey Buck. I have some spare time and so I came here. Steve told me you had no missions for some time too. So I thought we could hang out?"

"Good thinking." I sayed. Still feeling too happy because of the kiss.

"I brought you some of my favourite books. You know... Some of them are old even before your time but I like them and you know maybe you'd like to read them too." She said. A hopeful shine in her beautiful eyes. 

"I am not that old doll. You know." I said.

"You are that old." She said punching me softly.

"So what do we have here?" I asked returning my eyes to books. She gratefully got past me to books. And for a moment her sweet scent was all over me. Her arm touched my chest and I could feel her body heat.

"I brought Crime&Punishment, Killing a Mockingbird, Anna Karenina, The Island of the Day Before, The Trial, A Hunger Artist and The Little Prince."

"The Little Prince? Isn't that for children?"

"God no! Barnes The Little Prince is the best book in my life. And no it is not for kids. Not only for them." She said. She looked like I just told her she was a freak. And damn that looked too adorable.

"Okay. Not for the kids. I got it."

"I still dislike you."

"You ,my pretty doll, love me." I said winking at her.

"Not as much as I did before you told The Little Prince was for kids."

I put my arms around her little body and gave her a big hug. And asked her after kissing her hair:

"Am I forgiven?"

"A little. I will forgive you fully after you will buy me some caramel ice cream?"

"I will buy you a lot of caramel ice cream. Deal?"

"Deal." 

***

We were reading together for more than 2 hours. Her back was against my chest and my arm was around her middle. The book -The Little Prince- was nice. I still thought it was for kids more than adults but I was reading it happily because me reading this book was making (y/n) happy. So in the end I was happy because she was happy because of me. She was reading Kafka and she looked really into it. I was watching her with a side eye. And she looked perfect. 

"I am hungry." She said looking at me. 

"I have some pasta in the fridge and I am sure Steve left frozen food too."

"Keep reading Barnes I will prepare something to eat."

"I can help doll."

"You will read." She said. And I knew she wasn't asking it she was ordering.

"Yes ma'am." I said and she gave me a daring smile. I watched her leave. And returned to my book. I knew (y/n) good enought to not mess with her orders.

After a while we were eating our meals. 

"So... How is the book?" She asked.

"Nice. And yes I agree it is not onlu for kids."

"You better mean it. And love the book."

"You know doll. I love everthing if it has anything with you."

"Stop flirting..." She said. A beautiful shade of pink on her cheeks. 

"Come on doll. You know... I love you." I said cupping her cheek and making her to look at me.

"Don't mess with me."

"I am not messing." I said and kissed her softly.


End file.
